NickXJudy Zootopia
by ZachtheLoyal
Summary: Nick and Judy were officially mates. This story may have some ups and downs, some fights, and Judy and Nick moments. It all started with a kiss.
1. The 'Gray Figure'

***UPDATED** **(FINALLY** **!** **XD** **I KNOW THE LAST ONE WAS 'TOO FAST' SO HERE'S 2.0 ^-^  
** **MORE UPDATES TO COME IN FOLLOWING CHAPTERS, DON'T WORRY~!** **)**

It was a cold night in the middle of November, people's smiles and brightly-lit lanterns everywhere making it seem like a dream. Nick and Judy were on their way to the annual street fair. In the fair, they bumped into some familiar mammals, like Clawhauser, in the one of the booths. They tried the game booths and some food they have yet to experience. It was a beautiful night, everything was perfect. The aura in the air felt nostalgic in a way that the smell of cotton candy and candy apples are just a few meters away. And a spectacular firework show before the fair ends. What an amazing way to end the year.

"Having fun, Carrots?" he examined her mesmerized face and snickered. She looked like a child's first time in an amusement park. Her eyes looked so excited, and the way she happily drags him around the booths. He was happy that she was having a great time.

"Nick! Don't you go judging me like that!" she playfully hit him, then she squeezed her giant stuffed toy he won for her at one of the booths "I mean, this is my first time"

"We don't stop here. Hold on!" he held her hand tightly as they both rushed to the next booth hand in hand like newly-wed couples. "The night is still young!" then she thought to herself 'Why am I so happy? Is it because of Nick?'

It felt like forever when Judy had her day-off, and luckily the same day as Nick's. The two spent the whole night playing games and eating food on sticks. 'It might not be much, but it's worth every second' Nick thought to himself as he slowly falls for the furry angel. I love her.

Judy POV

He seems.. Different somehow.. The way he keeps looking at me, how he smiles whenever I smile, how he comforts me when I'm down. Why do I feel like this? Why does my heart beats faster every time we gaze into each other's eyes? I think I.. No, it's weird. I just have to sink this feeling deep down and hope that I would find someone someday, but what are the odds of that? If I don't say it now, I might never say it at all. But.. If I really do love him, then I should accept the fact if he feels the same way or not. I love him.

Nick POV

The fair is going to end soon.. I have to do it! But is it really worth it? A better relationship for the price of our friendship? Am I really worth something? Have I proven myself to her? Maybe I shouldn't.. I couldn't..

Normal POV

The firework show was about to start. The two sat under a massive tree on top of a distant hill, giving them an amazing view of the fair from there. Both the stars and the full moon were standing out in the void of space, giving it a romantic atmosphere. "Nick look!" she pointed up to the dark sky. A minute ago, there was nothing, and now, right before their eyes, an amazing meteor shower appeared out of nowhere and they both looked in astonishment. It felt as if the world was telling them 'It's time'. They both closed their eyes, hand in hand as they wished on thousands of falling stars.

'I wish she'd/he'd say yes..' Nick and Judy thought hard before they slowly open their eyes.

After wishing their dreams to become a reality, they sat back down at the foot of the tree. "Hey.. What does this scene remind you of?" Nick stared in the vast open field at the bottom of the hill, waiting for her response. "Nothing really comes to my mind. Why?" she asked. "Well, I remember this memory in particular, but it's all a blur now, as if it were a dream from the past" he glanced at her and smiled faintly "It was a cloudy summer day, the sunflowers finally bloomed. I came to my usual place in the fields, maybe read a book or two, and sleep under the shade of a tree. One day, I caught a gray figure form the corner of my eye running in the field, so out of curiosity I followed it" Nick looked up at the sky as he continued "The skies became darker and it became silent, too silent. The sound of rustling in the field stopped. I saw the gray figure passed out on the ground. I wasn't even sure if _it_ was just tired or had a mental disorder" Nick chuckled nervously as his face turned cold. "And then what happened?" Judy asked as if she felt the story seemed familiar. "Well, it was going to rain, so I did what I had to do. I carried it to the foot of the tree. Something like this-" he swept her off her feet and reenacted the scene.

They both chortled when he carried her and placed her gently on the soft grass. Judy pulled him to a hug and Nick fell on top of her, Nick's face just a few inches away from Judy's, close enough to hear each other's heartbeats. Their hearts beat faster every time they felt each other's hot breath. "And then what happened?" she finally asked.

"I carried it to the foot of the tree. And waited. Waited until the gray figure wakes up. Sometimes I would glance at her from time to time if she had already woken up-" Nick hesitated and decided to keep the rest of the information to himself. "And?" she asked again. "I got tired of waiting and left" he forced a smile, hiding his tears.

Nick POV

She must not know what I did in the past. It's better off this way. If she does find out the real story, then so much guilt would devour her heart. I don't want that. She shouldn't know who it is.


	2. First Date

" **First Date"**

Judy was sleeping peacefully on her bed, then she woke up to the sound of the alarm in her cellphone. She was really upset "It was all a dream?" she heard a faint sound in the living room, she checked the time, it was still 4am.

"Who's there?" she asked with a slight of fear. The fear melted away when she heard snoring "Huh" she got up and followed the sound where it was coming from. There she saw Nick sleeping on her couch.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all" he heard her "Of course it isn't, I was just so tired" he said with a sleepy gaze. She gave him a pillow and a comforter, it was obviously cold so she turned on the heater. She kissed his cheek "Goodnight, fox"

"It's morning" with a big smile on his face

"Yeah, whatever" she rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She just finished taking a shower and saw a carrot omelet and french toast on the dining table, then she glanced at Nick who was now cooking their favorite, blueberry pancakes.

She hugged him from behind "Thank you, Nick" he gave her a kiss on the forehead "Anything for my little bunny"

They ate breakfast together and watched a movie. Judy was free this week, since it was Christmas. Nick thought about bringing her shopping and having dinner.

"Hey Judy, wanna head to the mall? We could go shopping and have dinner" her eyes wide open "Nick Wilde? Shopping? I must be dreaming then" she said sarcastically and let out a small laugh

"Haha very funny" Nick rolled his eyes "Let's go?"

"Sure" she grabbed her purse and they head out.

They walked through the park, it was snowing and lots of animals playing snowball fights and building a snowman. Judy never experienced this since she was born in a place near the equator, so it rarely snowed.

"Judy c'mon lets build a snowman" Nick said excitedly holding her paw. "This is my first experience under the snow, I just wished my family was here" she said her ears down "Hey, don't worry, Whiskers, tomorrow we'll visit them" she gave him a faint smile and hugged him. A snowflake fell on her nose, Nick thinks this needs to be in a picture. They took lots of pictures and selfies, the one he likes the most is when the snowflake was on Judy's nose, he thought it was cute. They both build snowmans and took a walk in the park, on their way to the mall.

"We're here finally..." he was really cold and regretted leaving his sweater at home. Judy gave him a warm hug, which made him slightly blush and feel better.

Judy smirked "Let's go get some new shoes!" she grabbed his paw and dragged him to Sperry, then Keds, then Nike. Nick got used to waiting as long as his phone was still on, he was looking at his pictures with him and Judy, then he saw a picture that made him down. Judy glanced at the sad-looking fox "Are you okay?" she said with concern "I'm fine" he said wiping away his tear. Judy looked at his phone had a picture of his family, his mom, dad, his sister, and him. He haven't talked about his family to her, which leaves her to be curious. "I just miss them so much" he closed his phone and saw she was wearing Kobes, so he bought the same pair. She wanted to know more, but she will let it pass for now. Nick reserved a table for two at Shakey's, they ordered spaghetti, some mojos, and a pepperoni pizza. Nick tried to stay happy, but deep down he know he's not.

"Nick, do you, you know, miss your family every once in a while?" Judy asked with a soft voice trying not to make him cry.

Nick just sighed "Yes, I do, everyday" he scan through his phone and showed her a picture of a news article.

Judy read aloud "Two foxes dead in a car crash..." she covered her mouth "Oh Nick, I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, the past is the past" he gave her a weak smile and their order came.

After they finished dinner, they head to UNIQLO to buy some clothes, then went to Datablitz to buy some video games they could play later. Sometime after, they went back to Judy's apartment, it was still 7pm so they could play the video games they bought a while ago. They played COD Ghost, Final Fantasy XII, and Skyrim. Nick had to go back to his apartment, it was 9pm. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet at her apartment first thing tomorrow morning.


	3. I want to be your family

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, I'm not going to make lemons(NOT YET). I hate to burst your bubble. So anyways, enjoy.**

" **Family"**

Nick stayed up all night fixing his luggage, preparing to leave a few hours later for Bunnyburrow. He called Judy to be ready and drove to her apartment, which is on the other side of the city. He stopped by for food at Mcdonalds. He managed to reach Judy's apartment by 4am, but their flight leaves at 6am sharp and he still needs to beat the traffic. He quickly helped Judy with her luggage and they were off. On the way to the airport, they shared stories about their families and ate.

"Really? I never knew you were a scout" Judy said as she drank her Coke

"Yep, my mom saved enough money to get me to that" he got a handful of french fries and ate it, he said mouthful "How about you?" some fries came out of his mouth "Didn't you have a dream?"

"Eww Nick, that's gross" she laughed " Yes, I had a dream, obviously to be a police officer" she looked out the car window "Everybody thought I was crazy, the fact that rabbits were carrot farmers. I was the first rabbit officer, and I'm proud"

They continued sharing their childhood together while on their way to Judy's family. Nick was nervous, but nevertheless he wanted to meet his girlfriend's parents and siblings, he was only nervous on how they will react towards him, a fox. They arrived at the airport and took off.

After 3 hours, they arrived at Bunnyburrow and rented a car to drive to her farmhouse. On their way to her farmhouse, Judy remembered lots of memories when passing by the grassy fields.

Judy glanced a familiar looking house "Over there! Stop right there!" Nick admired her, she was always a family-loving bunny, that's what he likes about her

"Okay, you don't have to scream, you know"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I haven't seen my family for 2 years now"

"At least you have a family..." Nick murmured "Alright, let's go"

They were at the front door, Nick was afraid of how they will react. Judy fixed his tie and Nick kissed her forehead.

"Nick, thank you for doing this"

"No problem, Carrots"

The door opened and saw two bunnies, one kinda looks like Judy, the other looks like a retired wrestler from the MMA. Judy hugged the couple "Mom! Dad! It's good to see you again" their smile was gone when they saw who was with her.

"May I help you?" the mother asked "Hmm?Oh no, I'm with your daughter"

"I'm sorry, but no foxes allowed, please" she said as they brought Judy in.

"No worries, I'll just wait here, bye-" the door slammed "Judy..."

Nick heard a distant bunnies arguing, he sat on the grassy field. Judy came out and sat beside him.

"What took so long" he said with a smirk

Judy groaned "It's them, they just hate foxes" she said as she grabbed her phone and checked the time, it was 5pm "Where will you sleep?"

"Maybe I'll find a hotel"

"But we don't have hotels here" Nick's ears dropped when she said this

"Maybe" he was thinking "I could sleep outside"

"Nick..." she was about to let out a tear "Why don't you go home" they didn't know that Judy's parents were eavesdropping them form afar

"I don't want to leave you alone, I shouldn't" she held his cheek

"It's alright" his eyes was really watery "I'll come back"

"I just want to be a part of your family" he kissed her forehead

She got up and left him there, it was going to rain. He just sat there thinking of what she said. It was starting to rain and tears were forming in his eyes. He felt as if the rain stopped, he looked up and saw her mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Hopps" he said with a weak smile

"No problem" she gave him a blanket to wrap around him "I'm sorry if I was rude at first, but I'm just protective for my daughter"

"I can see why..."

"Do you want to come inside? It's getting cold out here"

"Thanks, but no thanks Mrs. Hopps" he said with his head down "I don't want to be of trouble"

She was thinking of what to say "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself" she said smiling at him.

Nick sighed "Well, I am a fox. I was friends with your daughter for a really long time now, 2 years" the rain stopped and he continued "We both work at the ZPD as partners and now I'm here"

"Just out of curiosity, do you like my daughter?" she asked with concern "It's not a problem if you do"

He felt better talking to her "To be honest, I do. I do like your daughter. She's cute, adventurous, smart, talented. She even beat me in a race. Your daughter is an amazing girl"

This almost changed her mind about foxes. She got up "Goodnight, if you want to come in, the door is wide open" she said going in and leaving the door open. He stood up and walked around the field stargazing. It was better stargazing here than in Zootopia. Judy quietly walked to Nick, she grabbed his paw and he locked paws with her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" she said still looking up

"You're still more beautiful" he glanced at the reddish looking bunny "I remembered that night when we danced. You looked beautiful under the moonlight" she pulled him to a hug "I want to be a part of your family" he noticed her parents watching them from afar "Your mom seems nice"

"Yeah she is" she sat down on the fallen log. She tapped her side, making Nick sit beside her.

"I think your dad is, too" he said looking at him, then looked away.

"If you get to know him, he's really sweet" she rested her head on his shoulder.

He rested his head on her head "Yeah..." he grabbed her paw and kissed it.


	4. Under The Mistletoe

**Guys, I am so sorry it took so long. I really hope you can forgive me. Anyways, look out, the next chapter will arrive, I can promise you that.**

 **If you have any ideas, PLEASE don't hesitate to PM me about it.**

 ***SPOILER ALERT* Nick and Judy will have kids in the next 6 chapters or so... and no lemons. Anyways, enjoy!**

" **Under the mistletoe"**

The day after they visited Judy's parents, they went back to her apartment. Nick helped her carry her stuff to her room and helped her clean. They were both exhausted, so they decided to watch a movie and Nick would sleepover. They will go back to work after a few days. Judy opened her iPad and went to Zooflix to prepare the movie while Nick makes the popcorn.

He glanced at her and saw that she was staring at the popcorn "Almost done, Carrots" he said as the bag started make popping sound. He took it out of the microwave after it was done, then he placed it in a bowl. They watched 'Pig Hero 6' and went to bed after. Judy obviously got the bed and Nick got the couch.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead " Sleep tight, Carrots" he said as he walked out the bedroom.

She blushed slightly "Y-you know I'm not a kid"

He chuckled "I know" he turn the lights off "Goodnight"

'I love you, Nick' she thought before she went to sleep.

He cleaned up the mess in the living room and washed the dishes. He glanced at the clock, it was 11:57pm, he had to go to sleep now. He didn't, instead he went to Judy's room to watch her sleep. She did looked cute when she sleep. He tiptoed all the way beside her bed and sat on the floor, there in front of her. He smiled at Judy's sleeping face, then he whispered "I love you, Judy" she woke up to the sound of his voice.

"I love you, too" she said smiling at the fox "Were you watching me sleep?" she smirked

His eyes widen "What? No!" he looked away "Maybe?" he said slowly.

She checked the time and it was 12:25am "I have to go back" she grabbed her blanket "To bed" she let out a yawn and closed her eyes, she felt as if Nick was still there. She tried to ignore it, then Nick sighed.

"I would just love to sleep, but your couch is too small for me" she leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "I want to sleep with..." she turned around and blushed.

"Nick! Stop it! We are not sharing" she blushed even deeper.

"The bed" he let out a laugh "What? You thought I didn't came prepared" he pointed up towards the ceiling.

She looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them, she rolled and closed her eyes "Oh, c'mon Juds, just one kiss, for me" she opened her eyes and kissed his cheek "Umm, I think you missed a spot" he was pointing at his lips. Judy kissed him and they were both blushing, Nick never thought Judy would agree.

"I made the first move, dumb fox" she playfully hit his arm "Goodnight" she laid back down and went to sleep.

Nick left the room holding his lips. He was never going to wash his lips ever again.


	5. Memories

" **Memories"**

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it's a perfect day to take a walk in the park. Only one more day until they get back to work. Nick and Judy packed their snacks and were off.

"Anything you want, honey-bun?" he held her paw and started walking.

"No thanks, Nick" she said smiling back at him.

They passed by a familiar-looking cheetah, it was Benjamin Clawhauser. They waved goodbye at the doughnut-loving cop. Judy remembered when she saw a doughnut stuck at his neck on her first day. While they were walking to their usual spot, they saw a couple of kids running around the park.

Judy laughed and remembered what it was like being a kid, then she thought of something that made her blush "Nick?" she said looking up at him "Do you think we should have kids? They seem pretty fun"

Nick's eyes widen to the idea, he never thought about having kids before "When the right time comes, Carrots" he glanced at them "Besides, we're not married" then he glanced at the blushing bunny and chuckled. She locked her arm in his arm and covered her face with her ears.

They arrived to their usual spot in the park, Judy brought blueberry pie and Nick brought carrot sticks, their favorite. There was a nearby smoothie shop, so Nick bought the carrot flavor, her favorite.

"Aww, thanks Nick!" she gave him a big smile and hugged him. She never expected him to give her something.

"C'mon Carrots, I love you. I would give you everything" he was playing with her ears while laying down the grass. He got a piece of pie and took a bite, he fed her some of his pie.

For hours they told jokes, laughed, shared stories. Nick remembered what Judy said about having kids, then remembered when he was a kid, when his family was still alive, his father, his mother, his sister. He never felt this strong emotion before, the last time was their funeral, he looked away from Judy's eyes.

"Hey" she brought her paw on his cheek, making him face her "What's wrong?" she sounded concerned.

"I-It's just that" tears were starting to fall from his eyes "I miss my family"

Judy rested her head on his shoulder "Well, no matter what happens" she played with his fur "You won't be alone, you're part of my family"

He smiled and kissed her forehead "Thanks, Carrots" he rested his head on her head "You know my mom used to say 'Don't give up'

-FLASHBACK STARTS-

Nick went home crying. The scouts doesn't trust a predator like Nick to join their club. That night, Nick ran to his mother's arms and gave her a tight hug.

She wasn't surprised to find Nick crying in her arms, she was used to it, and she understands since he was vulnerable that time "Shhh" she said comforting the little fox, kneeling down on one knee and placing her arms on his shoulder "Never give up, little one. Remember, I am always here"

His father and sister went in the room and comforted Nick. They gave him hot cocoa and even made his favorite, blueberry pie. From that point on, Nick was thankful for having a family, he felt secured around his family, at least until they died in the car crash. He was the only one who survived the crash, they all protected him, he was thankful for them because he wouldn't have met Judy without them.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"I'm really sorry, Nick" her ears went down and patted his back

"Wanna go ice skating?" trying to change the subject

"Yeah, okay" she seemed interested, so they head to the skating rink.

By the time they got there, they saw a lot of animals ice skating, majority of them were beginners. Nick and Judy rented a locker and 2 pairs of ice skating shoes, they planned on spending the rest of the day ice skating. Nick wore his skating shoes and waited for the little bunny, struggling to walk in it.

"How do you walk on these-" she fell and luckily Nick caught her

"Trust me" he held her hand, giving her support "It would be much easier on ice" he winked at her and she chuckled

"Okay, mister smart guy" she carefully walked, from one foot to the other, like she was starting to walk again.

They reached the rink and Judy slipped, she was used to running, not skating. Finally, she got the hang of it, Nick slowly backed away, giving her room. She fell again, this time she wanted to quit.

Nick reached out his hand "Never give up, partner" waiting for her to grab it.

This inspired her to keep trying "Never" she grabbed his hand and he taught her how to ice skate.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Memories Part 2

" **Memories part 2"**

Nick reached out his hand " _Never give up, partner_ " waiting for her to grab it.

This inspired her to keep trying " _Never_ " she grabbed his hand and he taught her how to ice skate.

The next thing they knew, they were skating for 2 hours. They got tired and were on their way to her apartment, it will be a busy day tomorrow.

Judy sighed ' _I want this to be a special night_ ' she thought to herself, she felt as if Nick stopped walking " _Hey, what's wrong?_ " she glanced at him then at the sky.

The sky burst into several colors, they were both in awe. Nick felt Judy's paw nearby, so he interlocked it with his.

Judy then heard a rustle coming from the bushes and saw a familiar-looking sheep " _B-Bellwether_ " she was shocked ' _How did she escape?_ ' she thought to herself

Bellwether pointed the gun at Nick " _Miss me?_ " she asked wickedly. Her body full of scratches and scars.

She shot Nick in the neck. Nick was surprised to be alive, until he noticed blue liquid on his neck " _Oh no, Night Howlers!_ " he looked at Judy " _Judy! Run!_ " he was feeling woozy for a second, all he could remember was Judy's horrified face, it was all a blur now, then it all went blank. The Nick that Judy once knew and love was gone.

Judy shot Bellwether with her tranquilizer, she pointed her gun at the rabid fox " _Nick! Stop!_ " her face full of tears " _Please! I want you back_ " she shot him and he was unconscious. She called for back-up and brought him to the ZPD.

By the time Nick woke up, he noticed he was in a large, empty room sealed by a vault also noticed he was tied up to a chair. The door was open and saw Judy walking in, closing the door behind her. She was holding their pictures from 2 years ago, from their first case to their first date. She sat down on a chair across the room, looking at their adventures together.

She wiped a tear of her face " _Nick, I know you're in there_ " all she got was silence " _Others think you're a goner, but I believe_ " she remembered what he said " _I believe there is still hope. I'm not giving up!_ " silence filled the room " _I can't lose you! I won't let that happen!_ " she was weeping uncontrollably " _I can't lose my partner! I love you!_ " she heard a whine from the fox. She showed him the pictures " _Remember this?_ " she showed him the time where they solved their first case " _How about this?_ " she showed the time when they first sleep over. One picture caught her eye in particular, it was his favorite picture, the time when a snowflake dropped on her nose " _What about this?_ " she was about to give up, but then she heard a soft whisper from the fox " _What?_ "

" _Stop.._ " Nick said softly

Judy moved forward " _What?_ " his snout touching her ears

" _Stop.._ " he caught his breath " _Stepping.. On.. My.. Tail.._ " Judy noticed her foot was stepping on it

She held a big smile and hugged him " _I thought I lost you_ "

" _Aww, my little bunny misses me already?_ " he snorted with laughter " _Don't worry I missed you, too_ " he kissed her cheek

She untied him and went back to her apartment, they both have a lot to do tomorrow.


	7. Back To Work

" **Back To Work"**

It was 5:30 in the morning, 30th of December. Judy got up and got dressed. She went out of her apartment and was on her way to work. The city of Zootopia was still sleeping peacefully. Judy went in the building to find Clawhauser sitting in his usual place eating two boxes of doughnuts as usual.

She went up to him and asked " _Where's Nick?_ " she looked around " _Where's everybody else?_ " she scratched her head in confusion.

" _They're all at that new doughnut place that just opened_ " he grabbed a doughnut and shove it all in his mouth in one bite " _It's across the street_ " crumbs were falling off his mouth

" _So that explains the long line_ " she waved goodbye to him and walked towards her cubicle.

It was really big, it could fit a hundred bunnies inside it. She was writing a note with her carrot-shaped pen, the smell of doughnuts and coffee made her nose wiggle. She saw Nick holding a cup of coffee and a box of doughnuts.

She was eager to have one piece, she tried to grab the box but Nick backed away " _Woah, woah, woah_ " he placed it on a nearby table " _These are mine, Carrots. I waited 35 minutes for these bad boys_ " he got one doughnut and started eating it.

She gave him puppy eyes " _Oh please, Nick. I'm really hungry_ " her ears drooped, making her irresistible " _For me_ " her eyes were so wide open it looked like it was going to fall off.

Nick groaned " _Fine. You win_ " he gave her the box " _BUT_ " his snout was touching her ears " _You have to do what I say for the day_ "

She grabbed one doughnut " _Alright. How bad could it be?_ " she ate it.

" _Yes_ " he mimicked an evil laugh, trying to scare her. Turns out, it only made things awkward.

" _What?_ " she gave him a strange look.

" _Oh nothing_ " she could tell, this wasn't going to be good " _Let's meet at my apartment after work. I have to buy more doughnuts_ " he quickly ran to the doughnut shop across the street finding they don't have any doughnut left.

At the end of their shift, the had the rest of the day off, it was now 2:55pm. On their way to his apartment, Judy noticed that he was holding a long to-do list.

" _Busy day, Wilde?_ " she smirked, she grabbed the list and as soon as she got it, her ears drooped, her mouth wide open.

Nick chuckled " _Nope. You're going to have a busy day, Carrots_ " he placed his hands on his pockets " _You give up?_ "

Judy continued reading the list " _Clean the bedroom, wash clothes, cook dinner, foot rub..._ " she neatly folded the list and placed it on her pocket " _ARE YOU INSANE?!_ "

" _Read the bottom of the list_ " he said smiling innocently

She unfolded it and read the last item on the to-do list silently ' _I'm just kidding... I love you_ ' she folded it and locked her arms in his arms.

" _I love you..._ " she said as she blushed deeply in shame.

He chuckled " _I love you, too_ " Nick answered without a doubt.

They both walked towards his apartment for dinner.


	8. A Night To Remember

**Hey guys, just to let you let you know... It's my birthday today! Yay! Anyways, this is a big step for the both of them. Have any ideas? Don't bother to PM me, ok? Enjoy! :)**

" **A Night To Remember"**

It was the 31 of December, they just finished taking their shift, now they have to rush to the mall to buy fireworks for New Year. They had the day off tomorrow and the following day. They got in Nick's car and head straight to the mall.

Nick was going 70kph and chuckled " _So_ " he turned and faced at her " _What's the plan?_ "

Judy pulled her ears in annoyance " _We're going to buy fireworks!_ " she noticed the other cars were overtaking them " _GO FASTER, GRANDMA!_ "

" _Alright, fine_ " he sped up a little.

By the time they got there, all the stores were out of stock. She turned to Nick and gave him a horrific look, she thought of chocking him to death for driving so slow, instead she gave up and sounded upset.

" _C'mon, let's go_ " she said dragging her feet behind her.

Nick felt guilty " _I'm sorry, Juds. I really am_ " he got a message from her dad.

Stu: _When's the party gonna start? We've been waiting for an hour now._

Nick: _Almost there!_

Since Judy isn't able to celebrate Christmas with her family, so he thought it would be nice to invite them to his apartment to celebrate New Year with her. He always wanted her to be happy, he hopes this would make her happy, too.

He grabbed her hand and ran to his car " _Hurry, Judy!_ "

" _Nick! W-What are you doing?!_ " he strapped her seat belt and drove to his apartment.

" _Making it up to you_ " he said " _Now come on_ "

When they got there, he took off his tie and tied it around her head.

" _What are you doing? Why do I need this?_ " she wanted to remove his stinky tie he haven't washed for weeks.

He tightened it " _Trust me. If you want to make this a surprise, then listen to me_ "

She didn't knew what he was talking about, so she just followed what he said. They went up and entered his apartment. When she went in, she heard whispers and giggling, she interpreted that it was kids.

He was smiling " _Okay... Take them off_ "

Darkness filled the room " _I-I can't see anything_ " she looked around

" _Oh right, sorry_ " he turned on the lights.

When he turned the lights on, Judy's frown turned to a big smile when she saw her whole family in front of her, her parents, her uncles and aunts, her cousins, everybody.

They all greeted her " _Hey Judy!_ " they all came towards her to hug her.

Nick just walked to the kitchen, giving her space for a while. He was baking pies for her family, her mom went in the kitchen to help him.

" _Thank you, Nick_ " she smiled at him " _For taking care of my daughter and for inviting us here_ "

He stood up " _No problem, Mrs. Hopps. Happy to help_ "

" _Maybe Stu would like to have a word with you_ " she said glancing at Judy and Stu at the balcony.

He took off his apron " _Alright_ " he stood near the balcony and eavesdrop at their conversation.

" _Nick is a good man_ " he said as he nudge her daughter " _He will be a great son-in-law_ "

" _Dad! Stop_ " she playfully hit her dad on his arm " _He's just my boyfriend_ "

" _Sooner or later he will ask you_ " he kissed his daughter's forehead " _Just give him time_ " he left her and saw Nick standing near the doorway " _Your turn, kiddo_ "

He remembered his mom giving him a ring, now's the time. It is 11:55pm, the firework show was about to begin. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

He rested his head on hers " _So_ " he smiled " _Did I make it up to you?_ "

" _Nick! You're the best_ " she hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe " _Thank you_ " she cried a little, but she wiped it away " _This is the best night yet_ "

Nick glanced at his watch, it was 11:59, the firework show was about to start. He did contemplate about his decision, and so far he was satisfied, he was satisfied to give his love to her. She was the one he wanted, only her, she's special to him, and he would only get this opportunity of a lifetime once.

" _It gets better_ " he was down on one knee, the moon was full, her whole family came out and watched them " _Judy, I may not be a bunny, may not be perfect. But I swear, I will love you with all my heart. Forever, 'til death do us apart_ " he saw her parents smiling and continued " _You are everything I ever wanted_ " he brought out a blue box and opened it, inside there was a diamond ring and a note

 _Your time will come, Nick_

 _-Mom_

" _Judy.._ " he wiped off her tears " _Will you marry me?_ " and the sky burst to a shade of red with a heart shape.

She was having trouble seeing through all these tears " _Yes!_ " they both hugged and cried " _Thank you, Nick!_ " her parents hugged her from behind " _Thank you guys, too_ "

One of her aunt said " _Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!_ "


	9. I Won't Give Up part 1

**"I Won't Give Up"**

After Nick proposed to her, all he could think about is the wedding day. He thought about how beautiful she'll look in her gown, holding a bouquet of roses, her bright lavender eyes locked into his. It's two weeks before her birthday. On their way to work, they locked their arms together, making sure everyone noticed. They saw Clawhauser in his desk eating doughnuts.

" _Hi Judy! Hi Nick!_ " Clawhauser said as he grabbed a doughnut " _So, what's going on?_ "

Judy brought her arm up, showing her ring " _Notice anything... Different?_ " she said with a smirk

Clawhauser gave them a big smile " _Oh... My... Goodness... What!_ " he said excitedly " _You're getting married?! Who's the lucky man?_ " he glanced at Nick and his eyes widen.

" _Yup_ " Nick rested his head on her head and glanced at his watch " _Oh no, Carrots! You're late for roll-call_ "

" _Oh gosh, okay_ " she kissed his cheek " _Bye Nick, see you later!_ " she ran towards the meeting room hoping she didn't miss much.

Nick walked towards Clawhauser's desk and leans on it " _Say, Clawhauser_ " looking at his crumby face " _Have any ideas for Judy's birthday?_ "

" _It's Judy's birthday?! When?_ " he ate another doughnut.

" _Woah, chill, big guy. It's in two weeks_ " he brought out his phone " _So, any ideas?_ "

Clawhauser was thinking " _No, sorry_ "

Nick left him and wondered about her party. He was so obsessed about her party that he forgot all about her. He heard that she had an accident, she fell down a flight of stairs and lost a lot of blood. He quickly ran to the hospital and found the room. When he opened it, everybody gathered around the bed, he ran towards the side of the bed and held her paw.

" _Judy! Please! I'm sorry_ " he wiped away his tears " _I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me_ "

Clawhauser patted his back " _Nick, it's okay... The doctor said she will wake up in a few days. Hang in there_ " they all went out of the room, leaving Nick and Judy alone.

Nick just sat there silently looking at her, thinking what he had done. He felt guilty. The doctor came in and asked Nick to leave since visiting hours were over. Nick didn't want to leave her again, but he has to, so he returned to his apartment. Nick went to the balcony where he proposed to her and cried.

 _I'm sorry, Judy..._

The first thing he did the next day was visit her, he brought mushroom stew and carrot sticks. When he went inside the room, he saw her still sleeping. He placed the food down on a table and sat down on a nearby chair. Silence filled the room, he saw his phone was on, an unknown number was calling him, he chose to ignore it. Nick glanced at Judy, his little injured bunny.

He placed his phone on the table " _Judy... How are you, Juds?_ " he held her paw " _Everybody misses you, I miss you... Your parents are worried sick, and it hurts me more than it huts them. I'm scared, I'm scared of losing you!_ " he started crying " _Come back to me, Judy. Please! I won't leave you again, I promise..._ " he wiped off his tears and covered his face " _I just don't know what to do... I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, everything was planned, I even bought you a present_ " he got up " _Sorry, Judy, I have to go home... I wish I could stay, but I have to go_ " he went out and walked home, dragging his feet. By the time he reached his apartment, he noticed a fox standing in front of his door " _Umm, can I help you?_ "

The fox's eyes widen " _Nick?! Is that you?_ " she glanced at his clothes " _What are those?_ " she chuckled

Wait. That voice. That attitude. Could it be?

" _Sis?_ " he ran up to her and gave her a hug " _What happened? I thought you died, too_ "

" _I managed to escape_ " she crossed her arms " _Hey, I have a job for you. Think you got what it takes?_ " she crossed her arms.

" _Rachel, I would love to_ " he said sarcastically " _But I can't. I don't even know what the job's about_ "

She sighed " _I'm sorry, brother. They're watching us..._ " as she turned around, she saw a rhino.

" _Rachel, look out!_ " when he looked back, he saw a grizzly bear and the bear knocked him out.

DREAM STARTS

" _Judy, I may not be a bunny, may not be perfect. But I swear, I will love you with all my heart. Forever, 'til death do us apart" he saw her parents smiling and continued "You are everything I ever wanted" he brought out a blue box and opened it, inside there was a diamond ring "Judy.." he wiped off her tears "Will you marry me?"_

" _No!" she screamed "Where were you when I needed you the most?! You abandoned me!"_

" _Judy-" he was speechless_

 _She held up her paw "I don't want to hear it" he slowly put it down "Just stay away!"_

DREAM ENDS

Nick groaned " _Where am I?_ " he looked around the dark room, beside him was his sister, they were both tied " _Let us out!_ "

" _Silence_ " a black panther ordered " _Which one of you is Nicholas Wilde?_ "

" _I am, what's your deal?_ "he asked confidently.

The panther sat on a nearby chair " _Here's the 'deal'_ " he mimicked Nick "Y _ou work for me and I won't kill you_ " he snapped his fingers and an elephant took a step forward.

" _Fine..._ " he said bitterly " _What do I have to do?_ "

" _Well, I'm glad you asked_ " he said sarcastically " _You'll just travel to the White House, stay there for at least three months to gather enough information, and I'll let you go_ " he put out his hand " _Deal?_ "

Nick thought about it ' _Three months?! I'll miss Judy's birthday! Well, it's better than not coming back_ ' " _Okay, deal_ " he shook his hand " _What about my sister?_ "

" _Her?_ " he glanced at Rachel " _She's just bait_ " he turned his back on Nick.

" _Wait! Of all the mammals of Zootopia..._ " he glanced at his reflection " _Why me? Why my sister?_ "

He turned his head to Nick, not moving his body " _You're both foxes, right? Then, do what your born to do!_ "

THREE MONTHS LATER - 3/10

He went back to his apartment, tired and weak. He noticed a ring and a note on his coffee table, he read the note

 _1/24_

 _Where were you?! When I woke up, I expected you to be there, by my side. I saw food on the table, I hope that you did came, at least once..._

 _-Judy_

His eyes widen " _Judy!_ " he rushed to the door.

He ran as fast as he could to her apartment, taking every shortcut possible. When he reached her apartment and got the spare key, he opened the door, finding nothing but boxes stacked together in one corner. He noticed Judy's pen and planner on the kitchen table. He grabbed the pen and played the latest recording

" _Nick! Why did you leave me?!" she was crying so hard "If I wasn't good enough, you could've just asked!" he heard crashing and breaking glass "When you told me that you loved me-" she weeped uncontrollably "I am just a dumb bunny, a dumb bunny..."_

He stopped the recording, he couldn't take it anymore, he made a mistake, a huge mistake. He weeped softly, not wanting others to hear him. He scanned through the pages of her planner, she was planning to move back to Bunnyburrow today.

He wiped his tears " _S-She's in Bunnyburrow?_ " he placed it down and walked out " _Then what am I waiting for?_ "

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **Hey.. Sorry I posted so late, again. I had to divide the chapter into two for your sake. For now, just say that Nick's sister's name is Rachel(Just believe) and to those who think 'There are only TWO foxes dead'. Well, she was captured after the car crashed, so her body was not found, MIA technically. Greetings to all you COD players out there. I know you might be wondering like 'What happened to Judy-san? Is she ok?' don't worry, the last part is so kawaii(I've been watching too many anime lately ^-^) Special thanks to CadenR24!**


	10. I Won't Give Up part 2

**I am really sorry for posing so late. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, they really inspired me :") really helpful as well... Enjoy the second to the last chapter of the story (Sorry... *-*)**

* * *

" **I Won't Give Up part 2"**

Nick packed his things, including her ring and got in his car, ready for a 5 hour drive. He wanted to apologize, he doesn't care if she doesn't take him back. Not even two hours passed and he couldn't stand being alone, being silent, he wasn't used to it, he was used to having annoying, little, spoiled brat Judy around. The thing he loved about her is that she was kind, loyal, selfless, independent, curious, because that's what made her special, she made him feel like being a predator isn't so bad.

" _Almost there, Judy_ " he increased the speed of his car to 180kph " _Just wait for me_ "

By the time he reached Bunnyburrow, he saw her on the side of the road, selling carrots. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, she looked sad, he felt as if she misses him. Half of him really wanted to apologize to her, but the other half wanted to just let her be, he was scared of making things worse, but he did anyways.

Nick went up to Judy and cleared his throat " _Excuse me, miss. Three carrots please_ " he was so happy to talk to Judy again after three months.

Judy was both surprised and angered " _We're closed_ " she placed all the carrots in her bright yellow bag and walked to her farmhouse.

He groaned and followed her " _Judy, wait! C'mon lets talk_ " he walked beside her, making sure she can hear " _Judy, I'm sorry_ "

She stopped walking for a minute " _What?_ " she turned to him with tears forming in her eyes " _I'm sorry? Nick, you left me! For three months!_ " she wiped away her tears " _You never visited me in the hospital! You never replied to any of my messages! You were gone for the past three months! And all you say is 'I'm sorry-'_ "

" _Well, what do you want me to say?!_ " he interrupted her, she was a bit surprised, he never raised his voice at her, never " _I never wanted to leave you alone, to see you in a hospital bed, to be gone for three months.._ " he glanced down at his ring " _I never wanted to lose you..._ "

Judy felt crushed, she felt a mix of pain, guilt, and sadness " _You just did_ " she ran inside the house and locked herself in her room.

As she locked herself in her room, her parents tried to comfort her. Stu found Nick outside crying, so he went out and tried to comfort Nick.

He sat on the curb next to Nick " _Hey, what's going on?_ " he patted Nick on the back.

" _I tried to tell her why I wasn't there, but she wouldn't listen_ " he looked at him, not to be rude " _How will I show her?_ "

Stu was chuckling " _I remembered when my wife and I had an argument like this_ " he looked at the horizon, staring at the sunset " _In hard time or not, you have to be there for her next time, ok?_ " Nick just nodded " _Everybody makes mistakes, so do I, so does her_ "

Nick smiled " _Thanks, Mr. Hopps_ "

He stood up and held out his hand, helping Nick up " _Now are you going to man up and talk to your girl or let her be?_ "

Nick nodded and walked in the house. He saw lots of family pictures hanging on the wall, her family was important to her, so was he when he saw a picture of their first case together. He reached the door to her room and he knocked.

"Judy? Can I come in, please" he placed his ear on the door to hear her response, all he heard was Judy crying " _Juds, I'm sorry... You're right, I left for three months and thought I was never coming back, but here I am now, arms wide open_ "

Judy wiped off her tears and leaned on the door " _Just tell me why you left? Why you're here? Cause I don't know anymore_ "

Nick sighed " _Judy_ " he said calmly, not trying to make himself cry " _I never wanted to leave you. I was forced to_ " he leaned against the door " _I-I found my sister... Somehow she was taken right after the car crash, they made me a deal, to work for them or die. I took it cause I wanted to see you again_ " he glanced at his ring " _Because I love you..._ " Judy's eyes widen and felt sorry for Nick " _After my job, I ran to your apartment as soon as possible, even if I was weak and tired. My sister is still with them... You're basically all I have left_ " he opened the box, finding his mother's note " _I'm not forcing you to forgive me_ " he stood up " _Look, forgive me or not, I'll still love you forever, 'til death do us apart, remember?_ " he faced the small wooden door and placed his paw on it " _I won't give up, and you know that. I'll be waiting for you, every second, every minute, every hour of my life_ "

As he turned around, he heard the door creaked open " _Wait... I love you_ " she said with her watery eye looking at him.

Nick's eyes widen " _What?_ " he turned to face her " _I thought you were mad at me?_ " he said with tears.

" _I may be angry, but I would still love you_ " she glanced at his body full of scratches and bruises " _Even if it hurts me, besides I can't stay mad at you forever_ "

Nick smiled " _I love you..._ " he had his arms wide open " _Aww, come here you!_ " he smirked

Judy opened the door and hugged him " _I love you, too. You dumb fox_ "

* * *

 **I know, I know... WHY? Why is this the second to the last chapter? Well, I am currently making another story(Crossover) about Zootopia and Kung Fu Panda when they're still in the 9th grade. It's hard to write 2 stories at the same time, so... you know what's coming up next chapter... Anyways, thank you guys, just wow 84 followers and 74 favorites... This is one of the most memorable moments I have. Thank you and sorry...**


	11. Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long(again). As you all know, I'm in vacation, so I will try my best to continue the story... But for now, I'll end it.**

 **BUT WAIT... There's more...**

 **I will also make another story about Nick and Judy called 'Zootopia High', so there's that, and try to continue the story.**

 **Just PM me if you want me to continue or not... Just please go easy on me... jkjk**

 **Here you go! THE LAST CHAPTER(For now)**

* * *

" **Happy Wife, Happy Life"**

A week passed after their misunderstanding. They have to buy their outfit for their wedding day, so Nick picked her up after work and headed to the store.

She got in Nick's car " _Hi Juds. How's work?_ " he kissed her cheek

" _As usual, another case solved..._ " he buckled her seatbelt " _Let's go buy your tux_ " she thought about him wearing a tuxedo, he would look handsome wearing it

He smirked and made hand gestures " _And... Your wedding dress_ " he said touching her nose, making it wiggle " _You will look cute in it and everything_ "

She swayed it away and chuckled " _Yeah, right_ " she blushed at the thought of her wearing a dress " _C'mon let's go!_ "

When they reached the mall, they first have to buy Judy's wedding dress. They reached their first store, it was a little too big to be a store for clothes. The store was filled with happy couples trying out some dresses, too. As soon as they entered, they were approached by the manager of the store.

" _Hello. How may I help you?_ " she said with a smile " _Would I interest you with a 20% discount?_ "

" _Yes, please_ " Nick grabbed her paw and interlocked it " _And a wedding dress for my size_ " she glanced at him and gave him a wink.

" _Oh my_ " she glanced at both of them " _Well, aren't you both lucky to have each other. Our specialty, wedding dresses_ " she walked towards a wide closet and asked Judy to follow her " _Come along now. The husband can stay here for a while_ " she brought Judy to the fitting room.

Nick decided to play with his phone while Judy was preparing her dress. He was eager to see her in her dress, looking cute with make-up, he'd blush to the idea, and the curtain opened. This is it, he was going to see her in a dress with make-up. When the curtain fully opened, he was amazed at her, she looked even prettier. He was speechless until Judy broke the silence.

" _So?_ " she was blushing deeply " _How do I look?_ " she asked softly, making a twirl.

Nick felt as if his nose bled " _You look..._ " he was trying to find the words and blushed " _Amazing. You're perfect_ " he walked towards her, holding both her hands " _You're a little too perfect_ " he said sarcastically and chuckled

Judy was red as a tomato " _Stop it!_ " she hid herself with her ears

"Hmm" he said calmly "You're welcome..." he kissed her forehead "Now, let's pay for it" Judy's ears perked waiting for him to say "And you're high heels" she gave him a big smile and hugged him tight, Nick rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Nick! Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged him tighter everytime she said 'thank you', making his face turn blue.

Nick had a hard time catching his breath "Like they'll ever help..." he said sarcastically "Could you hug me properly?"

After they paid for it, they thought about Nick's tuxedo, but he explained that he'll use his dad's tuxedo instead. Judy somehow was able to convince Nick to do some more shopping. 'What was I thinking?' he thought to himself. After their long day of shopping, Nick was able to gain some muscle from Judy's shopping bags due to their weight and quantity. Nick opened the door to his apartment, placed all the bags in one spot, and fell on the floor, he was tired and frustrated, but nevertheless, the wedding is two days away from his reach and only a few more days until their trip to Paris.

Judy laid on top of Nick on her back "Nick?" she played with her ears "Remember what I said about having kids?" she started blushing slightly.

Nick smiled "Yeah?" he glanced at her "Do you want to?"

Judy nodded and hid herself with her ears "I want to, but..." she frowned to the idea "We can't cause, you know, you're a fox, I'm a rabbit, right?"

Nick gave her a hug "Well, why not adopt? I mean, don't get me wrong, we can't have kids, but I want to"

"I-I'd love that" she kissed him "Time to sleep, Nicky" she got up and headed straight to the bedroom.

Nick took his couch and went to sleep. He dreamed about having kids, it would be an adventure of a lifetime. They'd go on road trips, camping, visit Bunnyburrow more often, it would be fun, he did know that having children is a big responsibility in his life. He felt as if the world is shaking, and the next thing he knew was a rabbit on his chest, jumping.

Judy was jumping on his chest "C'mon Nick, wake up!" she smirked

He just groaned "Now I know what's like having kids" he glanced at her, then at the clock "5:30?! Why would you wake me up at this time?"

"We're going to run" she stopped jumping "It's for your own good"

Nick closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep "You're despicable. Wake me up when you're finished" he yawned.

Judy made puppy eyes "Oh please, Nikku! Just this once"

"Not going to work this time, Carrots" he said dryly "Besides, I'm passive! Have you seen me run?"

She sighed "Fine. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em" she sat down looking disappointed "I guess I can't force you to run"

He closed his eyes "Thank you" he murmured softly, slowly going back to sleep. Not even a minute passed, Judy woke him up again. She tapped his shoulder like a child "Nick, I'm hungry" he heard her stomach growl, his stomach growled, too.

Nick got up, rubbing his face "Me, too. I'm cooking pancakes" he headed straight to the kitchen and started making their breakfast.

After breakfast, Nick and Judy checked the church to see if it was ready for tomorrow. The church was small, but it didn't seem to bother them. The wedding day is tomorrow, everything has to be perfect.

"Did you call my parents?" Judy asked impatiently.

"Yes" he rolled his eyes "Don't worry" he held her paws and her cheek "Everything's gonna be perfect" he kissed her forehead.

"What about the photographer? The priest? The-" she felt herself blushing when Nick kissed her.

He chuckled "That's my Judy"

They called Judy's parents to inform them about the wedding day. After three hours of calling everyone, they took a break at the doughnut shop. Nick bought the same box of doughnuts, his favorite, 'Triple Coated Original Glazed'. They also talked about their trip to Paris, they would visit the Eiffel Tower.

"Nick, how's our tickets so far?" she took a sip from her coffee "You didn't forget again, did you?"

He scoffed "No" he bit his doughnut "There's no news yet, so..." she noticed some crumbs stuck on his snout.

"You have a little something there" she pointed on his snout "No, a little to the left. Oh let me" she got a napkin and wiped it off and he gave her a surprise kiss.

He licked his lips "Hmm, taste like coffee" he grinned, Judy playfully hit him.

It was now 4pm, they head back to her apartment. Nick dragged his feet towards the couch.

"Well... Since we're going to get married..." he smirked.

She glanced at him "What's your point?" she sat down on his lap.

"I want... To... Sleep on the bed... With you" he hugged her like a stuffed animal "Or you could sleep on the couch this time" he chuckled.

She groaned "Fine. We're getting married anyway" she grabbed his paw and dragged him to the bedroom. She got her extra bed "You can sleep here"

"You had this all this time, and you didn't let me sleep on it. Whatever..." he murmured.

The day after was their wedding day. They both got ready and head to the church. Nick was feeling pretty good, he glanced at Judy who was looking awfully nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" he held her shoulder "We don't have to do the wedding if you don't want to"

"No it's not that" she blushed "I-It's my first time wearing this"

"A dress?"

"Everything. The make-up, the dress, the earrings" she looked down "What would my parents think?"

He held her cheek "Hey, you look amazing. Want me to spell that out? A-M-A-Z-I-N-G" he turned his body towards her "I bet they'll say 'Judy! You look so wonderful' and stuff like that. Judy..." her eyes widen, she was at the verge of crying "You're beautiful. I am one lucky fox to have you"

Judy hugged him and a tear escaped from her eye "Nick... I'm touched"

"Now... Let's have the best wedding ever" he kissed her forehead and walked towards the church.

In the church, it was filled with rabbits, well mostly, Clawhauser came, too. Nick and the priest was standing in front of the altar. When they heard the door opened, they all looked back to see a beautiful rabbit in a dress and her stylish-looking father. She finally reached Nick and both looked at each other.

The priest cleared his throat "Do you, Nicholas Wilde, take Judy Hopps to be your wife?"

He can't help but smile and glanced at her "I do"

The priest glanced at Judy "Do you, Judy Hopps, take Nicholas Wilde to be your husband?"

"I do" Nick held her paw and interlocked it.

"I know pronounce you husband..." he glanced at Nick "And wife..." he glanced back at Judy "You may kiss the bride"

Nick and Judy kissed passionately, Nick carried her and she threw the bouquet of flowers, one of her siblings caught it. Judy felt secure around Nick's arms, so warm, so fluffy. He carried her to his car with a 'Just Married' sign at the front and drove off to her apartment to pack their stuff for their flight to Paris tomorrow.

5 YEARS LATER...

"Daddy? Where's Jason?" a little bunny asked, she was 4 years old and had reddish fur like Nick's.

Nick stopped reading the newspaper "Hmm? He's probably with mommy" he stood up and walked upstairs "Honey? Is Jason there?" he opened the door to Jason's bedroom finding him on Judy's arms "There you are" he walked towards Judy and kissed her cheek.

"Look how he sleeps" she wiped off her tear "He looks just like you"

Nick leaned closer to have a better look. Jason was a fox, but not an ordinary red-coated fox, he was a white fox with green eyes.

"I still remember when you said you wanted to have kids" he held her shoulders "I love you, Juds"

Judy faced him, her eyes locked into his "I love you, too"

* * *

 **OK, OK, let's just say that there is a 'Triple Coated Original Glaze' and their kids' names are Jason and Julie, just so I wont have any misunderstandings...**

 **I tried my best to reach up to 11 Chapters and now is the time to vote... CONTINUE OR NOT? Every vote counts, so please choose wisely.**


	12. A Lost Fox

**Hey! Nice to be writing this story again! I just felt like this story needs a better ending, and your votes were counted(don't worry).**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story called 'Zootopia High - 9th Grade'**

 **Enjoy the story ^-^!**

* * *

" **A Lost Fox"**

It was another beautiful day in Zootopia, Nick and his family went out to walk in the park. A lot of other families were also in the park having picnics, taking pictures, and even playing games. Julie ran towards the field, behind her was Judy holding Jason in her arms and Nick playing tag with Julie.

Nick finally caught her "Daddy!" he began to tickle her sides and neck "Stop! That tickles!" she tried her best to break free.

Judy smiled at them, having a father-daughter bonding experience "Hey, you two! Time to eat" she brought out the snacks she prepared for the picnic. There were lots of blueberry pies, carrot cupcakes, and lemonade "Here you go, Julie. You must be exhausted" she then glared at Nick who wanted to drink too. She pulled the drink away from his hand "Nikku, if you want to drink, you have to kiss me first" they both grinned and kissed

"Do you even have to ask?" he grabbed the lemonade out of her hand "C'mon, let's eat!"

After they ate their snacks, Judy and Julie fell asleep, Nick wasn't surprised since it was a peaceful day today. He decided to take over for her and carried Jason. By the time he placed him on his lap, Jason barfed for some reason.

Nick's eyes widen, glanced at his shirt, then back at Jason "Uhh..." he thought about waking Judy up, but instead he placed him beside Judy and Julie and carelessly leaves them to find the bathroom. By the time he got back, Jason was missing. That's right MISSING.

He quickly woke Judy up "Judy, Judy wake up!"

"Hey... What's up?" she rubbed her eyes and looked around "Where's Jason?"

He just sighed "H-He's missing..." he was traumatized by Judy's horrified face

She turned to him and hit his head really hard "Baka! You left him all alone?" she glanced at Julie sleeping "I'm bringing her home. If he comes back, call me" she gave her a piggyback ride and walked home.

Nick just sat back down, thinking he would come back here. He had no idea where to look. Jason was the famous 'white fox' as they would call it nowadays, so he hoped that someone would notice him walking without a parent or guardian. Fortunately for Nick, he saw tracks of crumbs on the ground, leading to the playground.

Nick got up and follow the tracks "Don't worry, Jason... Papa's coming" he ran to the playground and saw him sitting on the swing "Jason!" he ran towards him.

"Papa? Papa!" Jason ran towards Nick crying.

"I thought I lost you" he hugged him tighter than he expected "Never run away again..."

Jason turned around "Papa, this is my friend"

"Where? Oh nevermind" he grabbed his paw "Let's go home... Mama's worried sick" they started walking towards their house.

The sun was setting and birds were singing, its never been more peaceful in Nick's life. He carried Jason on his shoulders, helping him see the sunset better, soon as he know it, Jason fell asleep. By the time they reached the house, he saw Julie playing outside and Judy planting more flowers.

Nick cleared his throat "Umm, you know we have enough flowers, right?"

Judy's eyes widen and turned around to see Nick carrying Jason on his shoulders "Nick! Jason!" she ran up to them with Julie and hugged "Where did you find him?" Judy and Julie asked simultaneously

Nick scratched the back of his head "Well... I found bread crumbs leading to the playground, and there I found him" they all walked inside the house and placed Jason on the couch "H-He said he met a friend... I don't know..."

Judy grabbed one of his arm and smiled "You're so overprotective sometimes" she played with his ears "Despite what happened today... I can never be angry at you for long, Nick"

He smirked "Oh yeah? How about when I left for 3 months?"

She just smirked back "Hmm, that was on you" she glanced at Julie who was fast asleep on the dining table after eating the rest of the pies "I think we both deserve peace and quiet, at least for 5 minutes" she carried Jason and placed him on his bed and Nick carried Julie and placed her on her bed.

Nick took a shower after a long day, Judy was waiting for him to kiss her goodnight. She wore her usual purple nightgown at least a size larger than her, she looked cute in it, admitted the fox one time in a sleepover. It wasn't long until she heard a faint sound coming from Jason's room. She tip toed in the hallway, trying not to wake Jason and Julie up, then suddenly she heard the window open and heavy footsteps. Unfortunately for her terrible vision in the dark, she bumped into a vase and it broke, startling the intruder. Judy quickly opened the door, finding Bellwether carrying Jason.

"B-Bellwether?! How..." she completely froze, not knowing what to do.

The sheep smirked "Nice to see you again, Judy" she opened the window and placed her foot on the ledge "You want him? Then come and get him!"

She jumped out of the window and landed on her garden. Judy ran towards the window trying to find a specific sheep, she and Jason was no where to be found.

Judy placed her hand on her chest "Jason..." she looked up to the moon "Don't worry, Papa and Mama's coming..."

* * *

 **Sorry if this story is too short for you guys... And if its too dramatic XD**

 **Any ideas? Don't hesitate to PM me...**

 **Again, I am sorry to say this, but I have to prepare for a flight to China on the 31 of March, so I won't be able to update as fast as last time...**

 **See you soon! (Oh yeah! 'Baka' means idiot in japanese)**


	13. No Matter What Part 1

**Again, and hopefully for the last time... I apologize for posting so late. I just had to watch the movie again and re-read the whole story again.**

 **I know my stories may seem boring now, I know I wasn't able to update as fast as other writers, and I know my chapters aren't long enough...**

 **I definitely need help with ideas, maybe even a chapter if you can. So, if you guys want, you can make your own chapter of this story(Of course, I would post your name too, duh) that would be greatly appreciated :)  
**

* * *

" **No Matter What"**

Nick and Judy called her parents to look after Julie while they go and find Jason. Her parents arrived in less than 2 hours, their reaction made them feel even more guilty, the horrified look of her mother and the disappointed look of her father made them feel like bad parents, but that didn't stop them.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am..." her father crossed his arms and looked at them.

"D-Dad..." Nick held her paw, whispering to her ear to listen to him.

Stu glanced at their family photo and sighed "Go find my grandson" he glanced at his wife then back at Nick and Judy "Our grandson" they both nodded.

They both got in their police uniforms and were off. It been a long time since they've seen the building, almost 6 years. They walked toward a familiar-looking cheetah, Benjamin Clawhauser, who was thinner now.

"Hey, Tubby!" Nick grinned when Judy kicked his foot "How are 'ya. You look thinner than usual..." he scratched the back of his head.

Judy cleared her throat "Clawhauser, we need a favor..."

They explained every detail possible, what Jason looks like, what time he was missing, and about Bellwether's escape. Clawhauser's face was so priceless that Nick quickly took a photo of him, she kicked his foot again in annoyance.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he leaned on his desk and held his foot.

"Do you even care about our son?!" his eyes widen and looked down "He's missing and all you do is joke around like that! You could be a little bit more responsible or a bit more mature, don't you think?" she sighed and knelt down in front of him.

She wiped away his tears, its been a long time since she saw him cry like that "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Judy" he cried even harder and hugged himself. He was surprised that Judy hugged him, even if she's angry "Y-You're not mad at me?"

"I am... But even if I'm angry, I still love you" he hugged her back tighter "You're still my Nicky..." she gave him a heart-warming smile.

Nick just smiled back "And you're still my Judy..."

Clawhauser made waved his hand in the air "Umm, guys... Should I wait or... Sorry to interrupt, but Chief Bogo is ready to see you"

They both stood up and walked to his office, his office didn't change one bit. They sat down in front of the chief and begged to help them find their son, he decided to help them find their son and take down Bellwether for good with no hesitations whatsoever.

Chief Bogo gave them a tablet with a video from the security cameras all over town "Here is the best result we got so far... We are doing our best and for now, she was last seen going in the abandoned train station carrying a white object? I'm not sure myself..."

Judy's eyes widen "That's no object... That's my son!" she turned to him and smiled "Nick, we found him! Thank you, Chief Bogo"

"Don't mention it, really don't..." he scratched the back of his head "You have to investigate, then call us when you need back-up" he stood up and pushed the chairs towards the door "Okay! Time to investigate... You have 48 hours" Nick and Judy's ears drooped, then he smirked "Heh, just kidding. Now get out of here, I am very busy..." he closed the door and went back to his seat, he opened his phone and continued playing the Gazelle app 'Wow! You are one hot dancer, Che-if Bo-go'.

Clawhauser suddenly went in and saw the chief playing the same app "Y-You have the app, too?"

"Aww, not again..." he did a face-palm and pushed Clawhauser out of his office "I should put a 'Knock First' sign..."

Nick and Judy headed to the abandoned train station with only their tranquilizers "What is with us... We didn't even brought like a taser or something, all we have is this..." she placed it on her side and took a deep breath.

"Honey... It's the only weapon I can store, besides, this is the last time we're doing this" he glanced at her, then at the dark hallway "Well? Let's go get our son back" she nodded and they walked towards the hallway.

They remembered the place from their first case. They stood in front of what used to be a train, now its gone "Weird... There used to be a train there" he grinned "And who might be the one who crashed it..." he chuckled softly

Judy's ears drooped in annoyance and gave hima serious look "Really... We're talking about that now..."

"Well, it was tru-" Judy quickly covered his mouth, shushing him.

She heard a familiar voice and her eyes widen "Jason..."

They followed where the voice leads them, Judy for hearing and Nick for night vision. It felt like they've been walking in circles, but they never gave up, they never lost hope. The voice gradually gets louder and they would walk faster. They saw an iron door, guarded by two sheep, then the familiar voice cried for help. She stood up and the next thing she knew he was gone, then it all went black, someone definitely knocked her out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Well, excited? I doubt it, though... It feels like it lacks something, so if you have any ideas or if you want to make the continuation of this chapter, just PM me(If you think I'm forcing you to, I'm not... Just in case you got the wrong idea).**


	14. No Matter What Part 2

**Hey guys... You will not believe how many times I cried just making this chapter, you** **'ll know soon enough :'( still pretty sad though, I'm sorry I had to do this... You guys will** **probably hate me for doing 'that'**

 **Enjoy this chapter, hopefully you guys will cry(My goal is to make at least 5 people cry)**

 **I suggest to listen to any sad piano instrumentals as background music, so you could 'feel the moment'(It's up to you if you want piano or violin).**

 **Preferably: /download/eW91dHViZS1mQ0U3V2doODRtNA/beautiful-sad-piano-instrumental-song-everywhere/**

* * *

" **No Matter What Part 2** **"** **(Rated T)**

It was dark and cold. Judy felt as if the world stopped spinning, even when she's weak and vulnerable she'd promised her dad she would bring her son back, bring Jason back. She heard the voice of the sinister sheep, Bellwether, but all she saw was a blur.

Bellwether walked towards Judy and punched her face "Hey! Wake up!" she pushed the chair back, making her fall down lying flat on the ground with her head hitting first.

Blood was coming out of her nose and she wept uncontrollably "Why... Why are you doing this to me? To my family?" she looked at Bellwether with a bloodshot look in her eyes. She turned to her left and saw Nick full of blood, beaten and crushed, looks like they've been torturing him for hours. Nick reached out his hand and Judy did the same, but they were both too weak to even lift their arms. She turned back to Bellwether "Do you hate me this much? To beat up Nick and me to death?"

Bellwether just smirked "Yes..." she snapped her fingers and one of her assistants switched the lights on. Judy noticed a white figure to her right, her eyes widen when she realized who it was.

Jason was tied up to a chair, he had red marks all around him, so she thought that they beaten him up, too. When Jason found Judy bleeding, he also wept uncontrollably "Mama. Who are these people?" it kills her to see her own son in pain.

She held back the tears and took a deep breath to calm herself down "No, you're gonna be fine, Jason. I swear" she hid her pain with a faint smile "We will all get out of here together" the cold-hearted sheep just chuckled at them.

Bellwether brought out a knife and walked slowly towards Jason with a devilish look on her face "Aww, isn't that sweet..." she smirked and pointed the knife at Jason "I really inspire your bravery, I really do, but you know... You shouldn't promise when you can't keep it..." she threatened Judy by pointing the knife to Jason, the tip touching his fur. She snapped her fingers again and one of her assistants aimed a gun at Nick's head "So... Who's first"

Jason faced her mother and looked at her like its the last time he'll see her again "Mama... I'm scared..." he tried his best to stop crying and kept a straight face "I guess this is goodbye, Mama..."

"No... No, no, no! Don't say that!" Judy knelt down in front of Bellwether and cried in defeat "Okay, okay... You win" she glanced at her son "Don't hurt him... Kill me instead!" Jason looked at his mother with deep sorrow, the dark-red blood stains on her fur and uniform, it made him feel bad "Don't kill him, don't kill Nick"

Bellwether pulled the knife away from Jason and smirked. Judy thought that with her devilish smirk, something's not right "Hmm... Let me think... No!" Bellwether stabbed Jason in the chest and started bleeding so much, his clothes full of blood-stain.

He faced his mom and dad and smiled one last time "Mama... Papa... I love you, no matter what" he stood up from the chair and fell down to the ground. Judy ran to Jason despite her situation now, she would go and run up to him no matter what. She wept uncontrollably and brushed his ears back. Jason slowly reached up to his mothers soft face and held it "Mama, don't cry. I will be with you, always..." he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

As Judy carefully placed Jason on the cold ground, Bellwether pointed a gun at her. She thought it's the end for her, she closed her eyes and looked away with her paw on Jason's chest full of blood ' _I will be with you soon, my son_ ' she thought to herself and heard the gun fire. When she opened her eyes, she saw Nick lying in front of her, Nick saved her life. She cried in grief and hugged Nick and Jason tight. Just as Bellwether pointed the gun at her, the whole police squad ran in the room and took Bellwether and her assistants down, they locked them in chains and sent them to a special prison. Even if there is a medical kit present, they still couldn't save Jason, her son. Nick and Judy came out of the room and headed to their house with her parents and Julie waiting. The whole time, Judy thought about Jason's words ' _I will be with you, always_ ' what would her parents think. She felt incapable of being a mother, but lucky for her Nick was there by her side when she needs him.

They finally reached their house tired, weak, and cold, Judy still doesn't know what to say to her dad. When her dad saw them in a distance, he ran up to them "Judy, what happened to both of you? Did you find him?" his expression, his expectation made her feel guilty and uneasy, she just wept uncontrollably in response.

Nick patted her back and telling her that everything's gonna be alright, trying to make her feel better "Nick, its not gonna be alright!" she tried to calm herself down, but she thought it would be best to let it all out with her dad listening. She turned to Nick "Jason... Jason's dead..." Nick hugged her and made her felt a little better "I promised... I promised..." she was surprised that her dad hugged her from behind. Nick gave her and her dad some space and went in the house to wash up.

She hoped that her dad would understand the situation she was in, and thankfully he understood. Accidents did happen from time to time, her father was disappointed, but understood that Judy failed to save her son. Before her parents leave for Bunnyburrow, they hugged Judy and hoped that she wouldn't make the same mistake again, she missed the warm hugs of her parents, they didn't mind if she was covered with blood they'd still hug her no matter what.

Judy hugged Nick and Julie "I-I miss Jason... It's my fault, I-" Julie saw Judy's tears forming, so she whispered something to Nick and told him to repeat what she said.

"No. It's not your fault, you shouldn't carry this burden with you forever... You should learn to let go" he glanced at his daughter and she winked at him.

Judy felt calmer now, not because they told her to, but because she learned to accept it "You don't know how it feels..."

"Yes I do..."

* * *

 **So... How'd it go? Did you guys cry(I hope you did). If not, then you're a tough nut to crack...** **Want to vote whether to make more dramatic chapters like that? Yes or No, same as last time...**

 **That was the most dramatic story I wrote my entire life, and I'm half proud and half still sad :'( You guys probably hate me for doing that...**

 **R.I.P Jason**


	15. No Matter What Part 3

**Want Jason back? Well... WISH GRANTED! :D Jason's 5th birthday today...**

 **I apologize to all of you, and I mean ALL OF YOU, for killing Jason... Who would you rather choose to kill though, Nick, Judy, Julie or Jason? It's a tough choice... Anyways none of that matters now, so please don't hate me... Trust me this is the LAST TIME I'm going to make a chapter like this... I learned my lesson**

 **Enjoy this short chapter(Not really short...) P.S. - to those who think my stories are not 'lengthy' enough, I tried my best...**

* * *

" **No Matter What Part 3:** **Happy Birthday, Jason"**

Judy woke up on her bed beside Nick, darkness filled the room and a sudden chill went up her spine, she had the same nightmare again. She turned to Nick and placed her cold paws around his warm, fluffy fur, giving him a warm hug. Judy wondered if she could go back in time to stop Bellwether, she would do so.

Nick rested his chin on her head, with the help from his night vision, he could tell that Judy had the same nightmare. He sighed and brushed her ears back "I miss him, too, Juds... We all do" it has been 3 days since Jason died, and Judy still hasn't gotten over him. He laid his eyes on her, his emerald-green met her amethyst-purple and focused like its the first time he met her "I-Its Jason's birthday tomorrow..." Judy's tears formed and she sniffed, Nick felt bad and instantly regretted mentioning Jason's name "And his funeral..." he mumbled softly, hoping she didn't heard him.

Judy tried her best not to cry, she tightly closed her eyes and rested her head on Nick's chest, hearing his heartbeat made her remembered Jason's heartbeat every time she carries him to sleep ' _dub-dub dub-dub dub-dub_ ' the beat slowly made her fell asleep, now the couple fell asleep again. Hours passed and the sun rose, heating up the cold night. Nick woke up, finding Judy sleeping peacefully, the sunlight on Judy's sleeping face made Nick fell in-love all over again. He stood up, slowly placing her head on a nearby pillow, and walked out of the room. The dark and empty hallway made him miss Jason, he missed how he used to wake them up every morning to make breakfast, every morning to take him to the park, he missed those times so dearly. He opened the door to Julie's room to check if she was okay since he was paranoid after what happened to Jason, he slowly opened the white door, trying not to wake her up, he was terrified of what happened to Jason, he didn't want that to happen to Judy nor Julie. When the door was wide open, he saw Julie sleeping peacefully on her bed, she did looked cute when she sleeps, like mother like daughter, he was about to go when suddenly he heard the voice of his daughter.

"D-Daddy? Is that you?" Julie's red fur in broad daylight sure makes her look pretty, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms "I had the strangest dream..." the rabbit turned and faced Nick.

Nick walked towards the bed and went down on one knee, his one arm resting on the bed and the other brushing her fur back "What is it? Is it about unicorns again, my little one?" her expression melted his smile away, the cold look she gave him made him curious "What's wrong?"

"I-I saw Jason... In my dream" she quickly glanced behind Nick, then focused back at him "He said he misses all of us... Me, mama, and you" Nick's mouth was wide open. A chill ran down his spine, after minutes of full silence he felt like he's being hugged from behind, he glanced behind him, but no one was there. Julie's eyes widen with her fur stood on end "J-J-Jason is here... Behind you" her finger wobbling, she pointed behind Nick, her crimson-red eyes widen in fear and tears formed.

Nick slowly turned his head to where she was pointing and there it was, a note on the wall. He was contemplating whether to take it or not, his hand slowly moved towards the piece of paper and took it ' _This handwriting... Could it be? No... Yes..._ ' after he read the note, he slowly opened his paw, making it fall on the ground, he still couldn't believe it, Jason was still communicating somehow ' _How... When... Where..._ ' all these questions started popping up in his head, all these tears he couldn't contain he finally let them all out 'No... Maybe its a coincidence or something...' he looked down at the note with his fur standing on its end, too.

As he thought this through, his daughter approached him, slowly walking towards him with her bear on her right hand. She gently held her father's shoulder "D-Daddy?" Nick slightly jump out of terror.

"What?! What do you want?" he tried to calm himself down, instead just covered his eyes, not wanting Julie to see him like this. He sighed and faced her "Julie... I'm sorry. I just miss him..." a tear ran down his cheek and fell on the note.

Judy walked in the room and hugged Nick and Julie, her ears drooped and a tear ran down her cheek, too "I miss him, too..." they felt incomplete without Jason, and for some reason, they all felt like they were being hugged by the wind

They all heard a rumbling sound coming from Julie's belly "Umm... I'm hungry" his daughter said rubbing her belly and smiling innocently. Nick and Judy started chuckling, then kissed their daughter on her cheeks, Nick on the right and Judy on the left. Their sadness instantly turned into joy when they realized that Julie was hungry.

Another rumbling sound came from Judy's belly, and Nick can't help but grin "Judy, you hungry, too?" Judy and Julie started hitting him playfully and smiling at the same time "Don't worry, Papa's making waffles" the smile on their faces made Nick felt better, though they were incomplete, they were still one big happy family.

Nick and Judy put on their apron and made breakfast, Nick made waffles and Judy made a cake for Jason, Julie was waiting patiently on the couch playing her phone, they all interpreted that Jason was here with them. Nick accidentally squeezed the maple syrup bottle too hard and the syrup flew to Judy's face, the sticky feeling left Judy disgusted and enraged by Nick's clumsiness, he can't help but smirk at Judy's cute face when she's angry. Judy grabbed a can of whip cream and sprayed it all over him for revenge, Nick licked her snout and kissed her forehead. After they finished making the waffles and cake, they placed it on the dining table, Judy made a chocolate mousse and Nick made blueberry and strawberry waffles, both were Jason's favorite.

They all sang him a happy birthday and after that they lit the candles for Jason "Well, Jason... If you're there, make a wish..." suddenly wind broke in the house, like a twister went in blowing off the lighted candles one by one.

When the wind finally calmed, Julie's eyes widen in disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she ran up to him and gave him a hug "Brother! Don't go away again..." she hugged him so tight and never let go.

Those words enlighten Nick and Judy's hearts, though it didn't made sense, they didn't care "Jason!" they ran towards the white fox and they all hugged him "You're back!" a tear ran down Judy's cheek, forgetting all the bad things that happened in the past, now that he's here.

"Yes, my wish came true" he smiled at the breathtaking view of a complete family "To see you all again... I love you, Mama, Papa, Sister..."

"We love you, too!" they all said simultaneously and laughed. And from that day, Jason was with them once again.

* * *

 **Pretty short, huh... Yeah... Well, at least we all know Jason is 'alive', by that I mean he's still a spirit, but his family can only see him**

 **I tried to make it less dramatic as possible... I'm sorry its just someone close, my relative passed away 3 days ago and I dedicate this to her(yes its a her) she loved my fanfics, I hope you guys still do too...**

 **Actually, did you guys know that all these chapters are based on a true story? Well obviously excluding chapters 6, 9, 12, 13, 14, 15... Most of the chapters are related to the stories of my parents... Now you know... Not trying to be biased or anything, its just to let you know ^-^**


	16. No Matter What Part 4

**I apologize if it's too short because like I said, I'm sick... The good news is that I'm feeling better because of your concerns, but the bad news is that I have a time limit in using gadgets...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

" **No Matter What Part 4: One More Chance"**

"Jason!" Nick and Judy simultaneously said as they ran up to their son, their family was whole once more. As they lean in for a hug, Jason suddenly faded into emptiness, then after a split second he came back "J-Jason? Wha-" Judy's mouth widen in disbelief, she could see him, but not touch him. She closed her eyes, hoping its all a dream when suddenly a tear ran down her cheek.

Jason walked towards her slowly and sat down in front of her "Mama... I'm back" he held her cheeks, his paws disappeared when he touched her "Y-You don't have to be sad anymore" he tried his best to held back the tears, at least not in front of them "Mama, I want a baby brother... So I could protect him all his life, so I could keep him safe" his deep blue eyes and soft white fur made it hard to say no, even when he's smiling, Judy just nodded her head and glanced at Nick who found himself dumbfounded for just staring at them the entire time.

He brought up his paw and coughed nervously "You mean..." he turned to Judy and saw her glared at him, next thing he knew a frying pan was flying out of nowhere and knocked him out "What was that for..." he murmured while scratching the back of his head.

"We're not going through this again. Remember?" she mentally hit herself and focused her attention to Jason and Julie "Don't worry, Jason... We're going to find you and your sister a baby brother" Jason and Julie walked up to her and hugged her, but unfortunately for Jason he just faded like a ghost, the cold wind hitting Judy's face, this time he didn't came back "Jason? Jason!" Judy cried out.

Jason opened his eyes and saw nothing but white as far as the eye could see, he looked around the place but no one was there, then suddenly the ground shook. A voice yelled "Jason! I am Leon, one of the guardians of Zootopia"a lion in a white robe appeared before him walking towards Jason slowly "What brings you here, Jason?"

Jason's white fur almost made him blend in "Ummm... Mr Leon, sir.." he scrathced the back of his head, he had trouble finding the words "All I want is to be with my family... Can you please do that?" he looked up to him and made puppy eyes, his deep blue eyes made it impossible to resist even for a guardian "I-I love my family... I promised them that they will stop crying because of me, I want them to be happy" he took out a picture in his pocket, its a picture of all of them. A tear ran down his cheek and the horizon turned dull and gray "I-I promised... I will do anything for them..."

Leon forced a smile, but deep down he know he's crying "Fine. Because of your great courage, I will give you one more chance..." he put up his paw and chanted ancient scriptures "Good luck, buddy. Enjoy your life with your family" he snapped his fingers and everything turned back to normal.

Jason opened his eyes and saw his family again "Mama... Papa... Its me" he ran up to them and gave them a big hug, and this time he didn't fade, he's finally back in the real world "I love you..."

* * *

 **Good enough? Idk... I'm out of ideas, I'm sick... Things are going downhill for me, but I won't let that stop me from making fanfics...**


	17. Day 1 - MEETING Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry again for posting late.. School stress is building up. I have to make this into 2 parts because I think you guys deserve at least something to read until I make the second part.. This week is my hell week AKA Test week so expect the next part by late August.. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **DAY 1 - MEETING Part 1**

JUDY POV

At first I thought, ' _This day will be the same day as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before_ _'_ , but today is a different day. Back then, the days were almost predictable; I don't have an exciting life like most bunnies have. I'd usually get up in the morning, place tickets on cars, eat, then sleep. I never knew when I met him, it'd changed my life forever. Today I met _him_ and things gone from predictable to totally improbable. A simple 'truth or dare' game turned things around in a blink of an eye..

EARLIER THAT DAY

Judy was doing her normal routine around Zootopia, placing tickets on cars and buying doughnuts for breakfast. She entered 'The Big Donut' and waited in the same long line. She didn't really mind the long line, neither did she complained about it. A little while later, Judy felt a weird feeling that someone was watching her; her ears twitched, turned around, and saw a fox just glaring at her. She thought that maybe she had something on her fur, then a deer yelled "Coffee and Doughnuts for Judy Hopps" she mentally slaps herself for the timing ' _Great! He knows my name.. That's the first_ ' she thought sarcastically. Judy turned to the waitress and claimed her order. She glanced back to where the fox was sitting and noticed that he was gone ' _Where did he go?_ ' she thought to herself as she began to leave the shop. The next thing she noticed is that she can't take her mind off him.

The same deer yelled with a box on her hoof "Doughnuts for Nick Wilde?" she stubbornly handed it to the fox.

He walked towards the door where Judy was standing "Hey hot stuff, do you mind? I have somewhere to be.." he said "Oh and by the way.." he bent down so their faces are on the same level; their lips just a few inches apart "Aren't you a little too cute to be in the force?" he noticed her blushing and smirked.

Judy was thinking of a way to get back at him "Aren't you a little too old to be eating doughnuts?" she chuckled to herself, leaving the fox dumbfounded. She surprisingly kissed his cheek for some reason and left the shop 'Oh my God.. Why did I-? What am I doing? What has gotten into me?' all these questions kept popping up in her head and blushed even deeper "I just have to forget about that.."

Judy finally reached her cubicle tired and embarrassed at the same time. She placed the box on her desk and sat down with her head looking up, making her face the ceiling; she still couldn't get her mind off that dumb fox. Just when things can't get any worse, she came face to face with the same fox as she opened her eyes.

"Ah.. The infamous 'Judy Hopps'.. I was wondering where your cubicle was" he

"Speak of the devil.." she muttered

"Oh don't you want your wallet back?" he taunted her by bringing out a familiar-looking wallet, just dangling a few inches from her face "Alright then, I'll just keep it to myself"

Judy's face was priceless, her jaw was wide open "H-How did you.. What?" she checked around her pockets and noticed she was also missing the keys to her apartment.

He shook the keys, making a jingling sound "Hmm.. I wonder if you need these too" he chuckled as she desperately tries to take it from him.

"Give it back to me or else!"

"Or what? You gonna huwt my feewings?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Judy brought out her taser gun and fired at the fox. Thousands of volts rushing through his body making him temporarily paralyzed "Aww.. Did I huwt YOUR feewings?"

"I think you popped an artery.." he groaned as he tries to sit up straight

Judy smirked "Yeah? And I think you have the right to remain silent.."

* * *

 **Yeah.. Again, I apologize if it's too short.. You'll understand if you're a student with a part-time job at McDonalds -_-# Don't worry guys, the next part will be 'funnier' and 'longer' (hopefully) when I'm free.. I'm making this 2 Week Trial based on past experience, so now and the next part is Day 1(Just a thing I wanna try..)**


	18. CHAPTER I - 我爱你(I Love You)

**CHAPTER I -** **我爱你** **(I Love You)**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday has been a really great day! I solved another case with my favorite partner and my family is coming to visit this Christmas, and as a bonus, Nick was so nice to me! He bought me doughnuts, opened doors for me, and even finished my paperwork. I don't know what is up with that sly, rather handsome-looking fox. Did I mention he was so nice to me today? One thing I know for sure is that I like him. I don't know why or how or when, but I do like him. Is it his looks? His feelings? How he understands me? I'm not sure.

I have to go now! I'm going to be late for work, and more importantly Nick's birthday.

-Judy Hopps

* * *

It was almost October, I was hopelessly getting ready for my favorite show _The Flash_ , which will be aired later tonight. I re-watched the last two seasons last week on iFlix and tonight is the first episode of Season 3. Of course I wouldn't forget to invite Nick since it was his birthday after all, and because I don't want to watch alone.

After the show we agreed to have dinner, though Nick insisted to cook even if it was his birthday. I just nodded. I took a nice, hot shower since he was still cooking.

As I was showering, I thought about Nick the whole time for no reason. I thought about how kind and how much of a gentlemen he was. I also thought about us, when we grow old and have gray hair(I already have gray hair, but that's not the point!) and still loved each other. We would have our children and grandchildren, and how he would forget who he was and I would remind him by saying _**I Love You**_. The kind of love that is **infinite** , that lasts **forever** , **till death do us apart**.

"Oh Nick.." I murmured.

"Yeah?" he overheard me while he passed the bathroom door.

"Oh! Nothing! I was just talking to myself"

"Alright,but dinner's almost ready"

I continued showering and for some reason Nick came in the bathroom. I guess I was taking too long that he really had to "go". I blushed so hard that I was as red as a tomato, I could even feel myself burning up in anger and embarrassment.

I screamed "What are you doing here?!" I turned to the wall so he couldn't see me like this.

"Sorry! I just had to-" the next thing I know is that he was staring at me, my body in particular.

"GET OUT! STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!"

"I'm going! I'm sorry!" he left the room.

If I knew one things for sure is that I really hurt his feelings, and even worse, on his birthday, so I'm going to fix this. I put on my robe, left the bathroom, and looked for Nick. As I was walking, I saw this wonderful banquet all put together for me and him, the tables were even set and everything. Pretty soon I glanced from the corner of my eye a letter and beside it was a rose, and so I read it.

* * *

Judy,

Thanks for everything! For being my friend, my partner in crime, the one person I can count on, and my family. I know its my birthday, but I wanted to give you something in return, so I bought you this rose. You're everything to me after my family left. You were that bunny who doesn't give up so easily, the one who wakes me up every morning to go to work in time, the one I love. Yeah, I said it. _**I love you**_ , Judy Hopps. I know it's weird, but I really do love everything about you. I want to have a family with you. Grow old with you. Be with you **t** **ill death do us apart**.

-Nick Wilde

* * *

After I read the letter, I broke down into tears and down on my knees, I could taste my salty tears running down my cheek and how the cold floor was. I continued to look for him. I looked everywhere, his bedroom, the kitchen, and the living room, and I still couldn't find him, but there was still one place I haven't look yet, the rooftop. Eventually, I found him sitting down and looking over the horizon, I wanted to say that I was sorry about hurting his feelings and that I was a bad friend, but I couldn't make up the words, all I could do is hug him, and so I did. I really thought that he would hate me, but he hugged me back, constantly saying that he's sorry. Look what I've done.

And in this moment, I remembered a poem I read in a book once

 _Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines  
he wrote a poem  
And he called it "Chops"  
because it was the name of his dog  
And that's what it was all about  
And his teacher gave him an A  
and a gold star  
And his mother hung it on the kitchen door  
and reads it to his aunts  
That was the year Father Tracey  
took all the kids to the zoo  
And let them sing on the bus  
And his little sister was born  
_ _with tiny toenails and no hair  
And his mother and father kissed a lot  
And the girl around the corner sent him a  
Valentine signed with a row of Xs  
and he had to ask his father what the Xs meant  
And his father always tucked him in at night  
And was always there to do it_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Miss me? Yeah, I doubt that.. Anyways, I'm changing the content a bit. And the poem is from the book called ' _The Perks of Being A Wallflower_ ' (p.75) just in case you want to continue the poem and for the copyright.  
** **Enjoy!**


	19. FINAL CHAPTER: CHAPTER III - MOVE ON

**CHAPTER III - NICK'S FUNERAL**

The days seem slower without Nick around. Everyday he would walk by my apartment and bring me to work, he would buy me doughnuts every break time, he would take me out to the pier and ride the ferris wheel even if I was afraid of heights, and he would tease me around the whole day. I missed those parts about him. While I was driving back home, with one paw on the wheel and the other on the two plane tickets to Bunnyburrow, grasping it tighter than I've ever grasp anything in my life. "Oh, Nick.." I sighed "Nick.. Nick.. Nick.." my hands and face sweating like never before, and my heart beating so fast. I remembered stopping in a green light and breaking down to tears that night, some of the animals were worried, but most were cursing at me, as if it was my fault that Nick died. It is. Isn't it? "Stop crying. Stop crying. Stop crying!" I cried even harder that my eyes turned red and I began thrusting up and down and hitting the steering wheel in anger. If only I could've just listened to him, then he would still be alive, sitting beside me either sleeping or teasing me or-or. I can't even think straight. I just had to accept that he isn't there for me anymore, then I continued to drive home, and tried not to break down this time. As I drove past the stoplight, I noticed from the corner of my eye a glimmering light going towards me in great speed. The sound of honking horn was all I heard before I saw nothing but darkness. _Don't worry, Nick. I'm coming._

 **Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here?**

Usually every morning, I get up and change and go to work, this time it wasn't the usual morning. Heartbeats. Digital clock. Soft bed. Cold atmosphere. It almost felt like heaven, except I don't think heaven has a digital clock. I woke up to the alarm of the digital clock and quickly sat upright. I examined the room and noticed two bunnies, probably in their sixties, sleeping on the couch at the other side of the room. I just assumed that they were lost couples. I stood up and walked towards my bedside, and I saw some 'junk' which is probably mine

"$2.50, some gum, 2 tickets to Bunnyburrow? And a picture.." I picked up the wrinkled picture and unfolded it.

"Judy? Y-You're awake?!" the old bunny asked "How are you, Judy?"

"Who is.. Judy?" I just stared at them dumbfounded "I want to ask you some questions if you don't mind"

"Of course! Ask away!"

"Who are you? Who is she? Where am I? How did I get here? And lastly, who's this in the picture?"

The expression on their faces were dark, I didn't know why until they told me to sit down and basically gave me a summary of my life. I didn't know what to say, or what to do. I sat silently in disbelief. The Judy Hopps, who I was before, is dead, her past, her memories, her relationships, everything. There was nothing left I can do but start a new chapter in my life, move on.

"I know that YOU know that I don't remember a thing, but all I know is that YOU are special to me. YOU were the one who was there for me from the very beginning, who stood there and watched me grow into who I am today. I probably won't come back, and I just want YOU to know that I am very pleased to tell you that YOU ARE MY FAMILY, and there's nothing in this world that would ever change that. _**I love you**_."

I stated before I hugged them goodbye. The warm smile on their faces melts my heart everytime. How they've come a long way before they reached their point in life where they are still smiling and remembering about how crazy in love they were at my age, where they slow danced to old music every now and then, when they wished on a shooting star for their never ending love.

 **JUDY_VLOG#1**

Is this thing on? Oh it is! Hahahah

Umm.. hey everybody. This is probably the first and last time I'm going to be vlogging about my life. Well, what can I say, my life started out as the first bunny police officer and ends with a mystery. I've been just told that the person I liked, my partner in crime, died. Honestly, I don't know what to feel about this, though it is pretty sad that he died. I wonder what he's like? Is he tall? Gorgeous eyes? Cute smile? I don't know, you tell me. I-I'm alright… *sniff* Sometimes a shooting star won't give you your wish.. Nevermind, this probably won't matter in 4 years anyway. This is Judy Hopps signing out one last time.

 _Goodbye Nick.  
Goodbye everyone._

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER! Yes.. Just like the chapter says.. It's time to move on with this story.. TO A NEW ONE.  
( Didn't add Chapter II because it's bloody.. Just imagine how Nick died :/ )**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Just wanna let you know that there is now an updated version of CHAPTER 1: The 'Gray Figure', feel free to check that out.**

 **Still a working progress on the FINAL CHAPTER, so thank you for your patience. I'm currently doing my finals until the end of the week, so I apologize if I don't update as fast as others(I STILL SUCK TT-TT)**

 **-ZachTheLoyal**


End file.
